Honey and Maple Syrup
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: I licked the salty sweat off of my lips as I watched them beat him. Every blow seemed to make my heart thrum faster... SxL for The Five Kisses Challenge on HPFC forum. Read and Review. HPfic


**A/N**

**Hey home dogs! It's me again. This is for The Five Kisses Challenge by XxXRegretXxX. Awesome challenge btw! It's on the HPFC forum. You guys should join!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it were so, I do not in fact own HP or any of the characters.**

I licked the salty sweat off of my lips as I watched them beat him. Every blow seemed to make my heart thrum faster. What had he done to deserve this? Why was I being forced to watch? Every second ticked away slowly and painfully, my body pinned to a wall to watch him bruise, weep, and drown in the crimson liquid that seemed to pour endlessly from his cuts. A trickle of the cold blood ran to my bound feet and I was instantly drawn back to summer four years back.

_The temperature outside was unnaturally cool and comfortable as I dipped my feet into the freezing waters towards the boy I had spent most my days with since I turned ten._

_He looked up at me and smiled a crooked smile my way, beckoning me over, drawing me towards him. His eyes sparkled when the sun touched them and I was instantly reminded of obsidian, my favorite stone. He was sporting an emerald green t-shirt and black shorts that seemed to be a bit too big and baggy on him. His hand was behind his back and I raised my eyebrow quizzically. When I got close enough, he pulled a frog from behind his back. He chuckled at my surprised yelp and I could not help but chuckle with him, restraining my hands from running through his hair, so instead, I punched his shoulder._

_When the two of us finished our heavy laughs, and wiped the joyful tears from our eyes, I saw he had a light blush on his cheeks and I longed to cup those cheeks in my hands and kiss him, so I did. He was just as shocked as I was, but he obliged willingly. That was the first time I kissed Severus Snape._

I was brought back to reality by a shrill, blood curdling shriek of absolute agony. There was my first love, convulsing on the floor to the sound of cackles from his captors. They were past physical abuse. Now, they cried out mind and body mangling curses. One of them I remember experiencing vividly. The cold electricity pulsing through my veins, causing my limbs to lock and seizure uncontrollably, the throbbing of my head that made it feel like my brain would explode at any moment. It was my fifth year at Hogwarts.

"_You're a filthy Muggleborn, damn it! I can do whatever I please to you! _Crucio_!" cried Henry Maison, a seventh year Slytherin. We were on the grounds, near the lake when he confronted me. I had never seen him before this point in time._

_I fell to the ground in anguish, wishing that I could end so I would never have to feel that again. Every inch of my body hurt and my lungs deflated into my ribs as he maniacally laughed at my misery. It seemed like forever that I was being tortured and I wondered why nobody had come to my rescue. Surely they did not allow this. Finally, the pain ceased, but I continued to vibrate in the cold, clammy sweat that had glazed my body from the strain. When I opened my eyes I saw Severus Snape's face above my own and the outline of Henry Maison on the ground, unconscious. _

_Severus gently lifted my still shaking body and hugged it compassionately. Wishing I could wrap my arms around his torso, I whimpered._

"_Hush, Lily. It's okay. He can't hurt you any longer. I'm here." He consoled then kissed my pale, shivering lips with his fiery, still ones and I finally felt warmth return to my body. I had never known such relief in my life till this moment. That was the second time I kissed Severus Snape._

Once again, I was pulled back to actuality, and there _he_ was, still shrieking in excruciation. My mind was so numb, I could no longer scream for him as I had done hours before, and in the same way, he was getting weaker and his howls became less animated. Knowing that he did not have much longer to live placed great palpitations in my head that throbbed endlessly, keeping time with my pulse. It was so familiar to me, this time of headache. I felt my mind drift away once more to a place much greater than this.

_The walls seemed brighter and less brown as I made my way down the halls to the empty classroom where I knew I would find him. My head throbbed with a headache and I was shivering from the cold of winter. _

_When I found the classroom, I creaked open the door to find that it was completely dark and seemingly empty and I briefly wondered if he had forgotten, but my doubts were erased when I entered and found someone's hands covering my eyes._

"_Severus?" I guessed, feeling tingles travel up my spine and to my head where my headache immediately disappeared._

"_Happy Birthday, Lily." He removed his hands, kissed my cheek and handed me a single lily flower._

"_It's absolutely gorgeous, Sev! Where did you find it?" I asked in awe._

"_I've been growing it behind the green house for some time now." He replied, then blushed a deep crimson._

"_I love it." I whispered, standing up on my tiptoes to reach his ear for he was much to tall for me. Somehow the blush turned a deeper shade of red, and I turned his face to touch my lips to his in a long, lingering kiss. His lips tasted like honey and maple syrup—a pleasing taste—and I longed for another, and another, and another, and another, but I would not be allowed such a delicacy, for it was nearly past curfew. I took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the room, my head spinning. That was the third time I kissed Severus Snape._

I wanted to cry out at the men, but all I found that I could do was sob silently in my chains, wallowing in endless pain for my dying love. I cried for God—if there was one— to wash his blood away so he would not have to die caked in it. For the first time in my life, I felt hope for the supernatural because rains poured out of the sky and sluiced the red away. It was cleansing and purifying, and I remembered that same feeling of cleanliness from another time. In another place. It was less than a year ago.

_I pushed my way through the Great Hall so that I could leave. I had to get away, I needed to be alone…or rather, I needed someone to follow. My heart raced as I finally exited the building and into the pelting rain that was somewhat soothing._

_Unable to handle the great emotional stress that had been dousing me lately, I began to weep, allowing the rain to wash the tears far away from me._

_Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I whipped around, startled to see Severus Snape's body attached to it. I longed for him to gather me in his arms and hold me, but my anger would not allow for that so instead, I shrugged his hand off and began to storm away. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around to face him._

"_Lily, please." He pleaded._

"_Why? Why, Severus? I've got nothing to say to you! You don't need me! You _said_ so your_self_! You don't _need_ me!" My voice began to rise at him as I spoke and in the same way, the tears began to flow more heavily and hot down my face._

"_I didn't mean it. _Any_ of it. I swear! I'm so sorry, Lily." _

"_I don't believe you. I'm just a _mudblood_, remember Severus? You don't _care_ for me! You never did, I'm sure! You aren't so—!" I was cut off so suddenly by his kiss that my heart fluttered irregularly and at first, I wanted to pull away, but I gave in. I gave into his sweet taste and truly sorry eyes. This was the fourth time I kissed Severus Snape._

I heard his final scream. It pierced the sudden silence like nails on a chalkboard and our captors took one more chuckle as they came towards me. I feared for my life for the briefest second, but then realized that I would be with him if they killed me, no matter how much pain I would go through. This calmed my spirits as they released the chains and pushed me to the floor with a violent shove.

My captors did not in fact begin to torture me, but just simply walked away, leaving me alone in the room with my dead lover and my thoughts.

Taking my wobbly legs forward took effort, but I made my way to Severus anyway. His eyes were still open and glistening obsidian stones, just like that first time. Closing them seemed to close my heart off from the rest of the world.

I allowed my head to lower to his and touch my lips to his and I felt that there was warmth in them for one fleeting moment, still left from seconds before when he was still breathing. Honey and maple syrup. That taste lingered on my mouth as I lay my head down on his chest to weep for my lost love.

_That was the last time I kissed Severus Snape._

**Yo dogs! How did you guys like it? Good, bad mediocre? Please REVIEW! **** It would make me haaaappy.**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
